Kevin, the hall monitor
by Comicfreak1007
Summary: Kevin is the school's hall monitor, and Eddy's sick of it. When the job is taken by Eddy, Kevin will go bananas! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Kevin, the hall monitor

Chapter one

"C'MON, MY GRANDMA CAN RUN FASTER THAN YOU!" Eddy yelled.

The Eds were late for school, and the last bell rings in 30 seconds!

"We'll never get there in time, Eddy! We'll have to run faster then this!" Double Dee said.

So the Eds ran faster.

"My legs hurt, Double Dee." Ed said.

"SHUT UP, ED! THERE IT IS! I SEE THE SCHOOL! C'MON, BOYS…!"

Only 10 seconds left before the last bell rings.

The Eds ran inside the school with seven seconds to spare.

"WHERE'S MATH CLASS!" Eddy said.

"OVER THERE! WE'RE ALMOST THERE, EDDY! PROCEED!"

They were about to barge into their classroom, but Kevin blocked the classroom.

"Kevin, can you please stir to the other direction? We have to get in the classroom!"

Double Dee said.

"You dorks are late." Kevin said.

He was the school's hall monitor.

He wore a hall monitor uniform.

Blue pants, blue shirt, a blue hat, and the blue shirt said HALL MONITOR in spray paint.

"We're not late, stupid! THE BELL HASN'T RANG YET!" Eddy yelled.

Suddenly, the bell rang.

The Eds groaned.

"Now, you're late." Kevin said.

He tore three pieces of papers for the Eds.

He shoved the papers in their faces.

The papers fell to the ground.

"Ha! Ha! Later, dorks!" Kevin said, walking away from the Eds.

"Dorks?" Ed said.

Double Dee picked up the three pieces of paper from the ground.

"TARDY? I HAVE NEVER BEEN TARDY! I'VE ALWAYS HAVE PERFECT ATTENDANCE, BUT NOW MY PERFECT ATTENDANCE RECORD HAS BEEN OVERTHROWN! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Get over it, Shakespeare." Eddy said.

"C'mon, we have to get to class. Like I care."

The Eds walked in the classroom.

The teacher was in a middle of a lesson.

"You guys are late." The teacher said.

The teacher went to his desk, and pulled out three pink slips.

"I'll see you in detention." The teacher said, giving the pink detention slips to the Eds.

The kids started laughing.

"Now, now, there's no need to laugh at them. It happens." The teacher said.

"You guys can take a seat."

The Eds went to pick a desk.

On the way there, they heard kids whisper stuff, like "Those guys…in detention. HA!" and "They are so stupid!"

The Eds took a desk at the back of the room.

Double Dee was crying quietly, Ed was picking his nose, and Eddy was growling.

It was 3:00 and class was over.

"THANK GOD IT'S FRIDAY! C'MON, BOYS! OUR TWO DAY WEEKEND AWAITS!" Eddy said, running out of the classroom, but Double Dee said, "Eddy, we can't! We have detention, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Eddy murmured.

"AARH! I HATE THAT STUPID KEVIN! WHY CAN'T HE JUST LEAVE US ALONE!"

"We have to go to detention, Eddy. Or else, we'll be in more mischief." Double Dee said.

"Cheese and crackers!" Ed said.

"Fine." Eddy said, and the Eds walked to detention together.

**That was chapter one! Please R&R!**


	2. Eddy, the hall monitor

Chapter two

"Where was the detention room again?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah, where?" Ed asked.

"Detention is in room…216." Double Dee said.

The Eds were standing right in front of it.

Double Dee slowly opened the door, and…there was no one in there except their math teacher.

The Eds took a seat.

"I'll be right back." The teacher said.

The teacher walked out of the room.

Once the teacher walked out of the room, Eddy slammed his hands on the table.

"I hate Kevin! He's getting on our nerves! If the job was…"

Eddy suddenly has an idea.

"Let me guess, you just had a transcript, right?" Double Dee asked.

Eddy didn't answer Double Dee.

He just left the room.

"I wonder where Eddy is traveling. I think we should accompany him. What do you think Ed?"

"Toilet paper, please." Ed said.

Double Dee sighed and said, "Let's go, Ed!"

Ed followed Double Dee.

"I'm hungry." He said.

Eddy was standing in front of the office.

Meanwhile, Double Dee was on the second floor, looking for Eddy.

"Whew, I need a break." Double Dee said.

He sat on the ground.

"Pickles and jellyrolls!" Ed said.

"C'mon, we have to keep going. Eddy has to be somewhere in this building." Double Dee said, getting up from the ground.

Finally, Double Dee and Ed made it to the first floor.

They saw Eddy going inside the principal's.

"What in the name of Sam hill is he doing?" Double Dee said.

"To go or not to go. That is the question." Ed said.

"Follow me, Ed." Double Dee said.

Ed is still following Double Dee.

They went inside the office.

When they got inside the office, they saw Eddy talking to the principal.

Double Dee and Ed ran to Eddy and the principal.

"Eddy, what in heavens name are you doing?" Double Dee asked.

"Do you guys agree?" Eddy asked.

"Huh?" Double Dee said.

"Kevin losing his job as hall monitor! Do you agree?" Eddy asked again.

"Eddy, how could you? T…"

Eddy gave Double Dee a look that says 'C'mon, Double Dee! Please?'

Double Dee thought about it, and said, "I've been very reflective on this one, and I believe Eddy is correct. You see, sir, Kevin has worked mentally for months. He deserves a break. We're trying to refine. I mean, it would be raw to just let him be hall monitor for the remainder of the educational establishment year."

The principal scratched his chin.

"Well, he has been working hard, so what the heck?" He said.

Kevin walked in the principal's office.

He saw the Eds.

"Kevin's here." Ed whispered.

"Impeccable timing." Double Dee whispered to Ed and Eddy.

"What are these dorks doing here?" Kevin asked.

"These dorks are helping you. You've been working really hard, so I'm afraid that you have to turn in the uniform, Kevin. I'm sorry." The principal said.

Kevin's mouth dropped.

"I'm not hall monitor anymore?" Kevin asked.

"I'm afraid so." The principal said.

"We're giving the job to Eddy."

Eddy stared at the principal.

"The what now?" He said.

Kevin growled.

"That's right. You're our new hall monitor. Be in my office at 8:00 tomorrow morning and I'll give you the uniform."

Kevin was glaring at Eddy.

Eddy laughed nervously and waved to Kevin.

Kevin left the office.

He slammed the office door on the way out.

It was 5:30 and the Eds were back in the cul-de-sac.

"This is sweet!" Eddy said.

"Eddy, didn't you see Kevin bolted out of the office? If I'm error free, I'm sure that Kevin was upset that the job was grasped by you."

Eddy laughed.

"Yeah right, Double Dee! Kevin upset!"

"Read 'em and weep, lumpy!" Ed said.

"Well, see you tomorrow, gentleman." Double Dee said.

The Eds went home for dinner.

Eddy was unaware how Kevin would act at school tomorrow.

**Please R&R!**


	3. Last chapter!

Chapter three

Double Dee and Ed walked to school without Eddy.

"Where's Eddy Double Dee?" Ed asked.

"Don't you remember Ed? Eddy had to go to school early to retrieve his hall monitor uniform."

"Oh. Mum's the word." Ed said.

When Double Dee and Ed got to school, they saw Eddy in his hall monitor uniform.

"Eddy, is that you?" Double Dee asked.

"Of course it's me sockhead." Eddy said.

"Being hall monitor rocks! I get to have hot chocolate and doughnuts every morning at school, and I get jawbreakers at the end of the day!"

"Jawbreakers!" Double Dee and Ed said, their mouths watering.

"No wonder Kevin is intrigued with this job! Have you seen Kevin? I haven't seen him at all this morning."

"Nope, haven't seen him." Eddy said.

Double Dee gasped.

"Kevin must be at home, weeping his eyes out! Pardon me, Eddy, but I have to…"

"NOT SO FAST!" Eddy said.

"As a hall monitor, you can't leave school grounds without a signature from a parent slash guardian."

Double Dee gave Eddy the 'Puppy dog pout'.

"Not the puppy dog pout! That's mine!" Eddy said.

Double Dee still gave Eddy the 'Puppy dog pout'.

Eddy sighed.

"Alright, but you owe me."

Double Dee and Ed ran out of school inconspicuously.

Double Dee and Ed ran to Kevin's.

When they got there, Double Dee knocked on Kevin's door.

The door opened, and there was Kevin.

"What do you dorks want?" Kevin said harshly.

"Kevin, you're tardy! You should be in school!" Double Dee said.

"I don't want to go to stupid school, now leave me alone!"

Kevin was about to slam the door, but Double Dee stopped the door by sticking his head in the door.

"OW! MY HEAD! MY MUSCULAR INTELLEGANT HEAD!" Double Dee said.

Double Dee screamed.

Ed snickered a little.

Kevin sighed and said, "You guys can…well…come in…I mean, if you want."

Double Dee and Ed were in Kevin's living room.

Kevin came in the living room shortly.

"Kevin, I know you're upset that Eddy took your job. Why do you like the job?"

Kevin sighed, and began telling his story.

"I like that job because…well, I like busting people!

It make me feel…righteous inside.

Busting people for being late, acting up, cursing.

I guess snitching is my specialty you can say.

Also, you get free doughnuts in the morning, and jawbreakers after school, it was worth it.

When the job was taken by that dork, Eddy, well, it made me so mad that I wanted to punch someone, but I didn't have the energy.

Man, I was too upset.

That's why I'm staying at home instead of stupid school.

I can stay here all my life if I have to."

"I see how you feel, Kevin." Double Dee said.

"When Eddy broke my parents' fine china, I was furious. I almost hit Eddy for that! I also learned that day that you have to get over what happened in the past, and move on. You might even get that special thing back. I replaced the fine china with every money I had. It was a great feeling."

Kevin smiled.

"Thanks, Double Dweeb…I mean, Double Dee."

Ed and Double De also smiled.

"I like chickens, Kevin!" Ed said.

Ed, Kevin, and Double Dee went back to school.

Kevin went into the office.

He came out with a tardy slip.

"I forgot one thing." Kevin said.

He went back to the office.

He came out with his hall monitor uniform.

"You got your job back! Congrats, Kevin! I'm so proud of you!"

Double Dee hugged Kevin, but after a few seconds, Kevin pushed Double Dee away from him.

"Do that again, and you're going to need an ice pack!" Kevin said.

"That's a demerit!"

Double Dee started to cry.

Kevin sighed.

"Look, thanks for supporting me."

Double Dee was beaming.

"Listen, when I count to three, we'll forget that this ever happened. One…two…..three!"

Double Dee saw Eddy walking out of his classroom.

Eddy came walking to Double Dee, Ed, and Kevin's direction.

"Eddy, your uniform!" Double Dee said.

Eddy smiled.

"I told the principal to give the job back to Kevin. He needs it more than me."

Double Dee smiled.

"For once, you did something that is not selfish!"

"Actually, twice." Eddy said.

"Remember our Christmas special?"

"How could I ever forget?" Double Dee said.

"Alright! Break it up! That's two demerits for you guys! Get to class! Now!" Kevin said.

Kevin walked to the office.

On the way, he turned his head around and smiled at the Eds.

The Eds smiled back.

The Eds did the right thing that day.

This would be the day that they'll never forget.

**THE END**

**That's the end, folks! Another short story! This is actually **

**better that DOUBLE DEE THE NEAT FREAK! I need **

**suggestions for another Edd, Ed 'n' Eddy story! R&R! There will be a bonus chapter on this story very soon!**


	4. Bonus Chapter

Chapter four

The Eds, Sarah, Jimmy, Nazz, Plank and Johnny, and Rolf were in a movie theater, watching Kevin, the hall monitor.

When it was over, credits started showing up on the screen.

"I just love happy endings." Double Dee said.

"Yeah, but I was the popular character in the story." Kevin said.

"That's why the movie was named after me."

"In your dreams!" Eddy scoffed.

"I was the one who took your job and gave it back to you!"

Then, the arguing began.

Double Dee was fighting with Eddy, Kevin was arguing with Johnny and Plank, Rolf was arguing with Nazz, and Sarah was arguing with Jimmy.

Then, everyone looked at the audience.

"Ok, what are they doing here?" Eddy asked.

"They're reading this, Eddy." Double Dee said.

"Yeah, well tell 'em to GO AWAY!" Eddy said.

Double Dee looked at the audience and said, "Please pardon Eddy's behavior."

Eddy slapped Double Dee in the face.

"Behavior! I'm fine!"

"You're just mad because the director of this story pays you $5 dollars an hour!"

Then, the owner of the movie theatre said, "Get out, all of you!"

Sulking, everyone left the movie theatre.

They were still arguing when they got out of the theatre.

**Short and rushed, I know, but I was in a rush because this chapter is late! Please R&R! To make it up to you, I will now give you the sneak peek of my next story, Ed Idol**

**SNEAK PEAK**

One day, Eddy was watching TV, when he saw a commercial about Preteen Idol.

"Auditions will be held in Peach River at the Dibasic Mall from 2-6."

Eddy turned off the TV and ran to Double Dee's house.

Meanwhile, in Double Dee's room, Double Dee was teaching Ed how to make a homemade pizza.

"Now, you take your spoon Ed, and scoop up the pizza sauce from the jar, and spread it on the pizza crust." Double Dee said.

"Cover the whole crust with pizza sauce."

Ed picked up his spoon, and he scooped out the pizza sauce from the jar, and then he spread the whole pizza crust with the sauce.

"Very good, Ed." Double Dee said.

"Now you sprinkle…"

As usual, Eddy barged in the room.

"Guess what guys?" Eddy said.

"What now, Eddy? Can't you see that I'm teaching Ed chemical change?" Double Dee said.

"So what? You know Preteen Idol?"

"Yes." Double Dee said.

"Preteen kids take our souls!" Ed said.

"Well, they're holding auditions in Peach River!"

"Peach River?" Ed said.

"You're jesting Eddy." Double Dee said.

"No I'm not!" Eddy said.

"The audition starts in half an hour!"

"Peach River is the biggest city in the country!" Double Dee said.

"Half an hour means half a lemon." Ed said.

"How are we going to get there in time? Peach River is 180 miles away!"

"You have a big brain sockhead." Eddy said.

"You figure it out."

**Hope you liked it! Please R&R!**


End file.
